


My world

by Mary_Paper, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Food, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, onigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Paper/pseuds/Mary_Paper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: A tender kiss after a long day.Нежный поцелуй после долгого дня.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	My world




End file.
